<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenagers by Chinagirl960</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073224">Teenagers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinagirl960/pseuds/Chinagirl960'>Chinagirl960</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, First Meetings, Jock Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Punk Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinagirl960/pseuds/Chinagirl960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After accompanying Morgana to a party, Arthur meets the lead Guitarist of Morgana's band. He immediately becomes enamored and the group watches as Arthur fawns over Merlin like a puppy dog, all of them waiting for him to ask Merlin out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic on this website! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I said you're taking her and that's that!" Uther yelled slamming his hand down on the kitchen table. After much arguing, Uther put his foot down. Arthur would accompany Morgana to her party to "keep her safe." Although Arthur knew if anything, she would be the one in charge there. As the older brother, though, Uther insisted it was his responsibility to go. Either Arthur goes or neither of them go. He groaned as he drudged upstairs. Morgana peeked through her door,<br/>
"psst. Arthur!" Arthur turned, she opened her door and beckoned him inside. Arthur stepped inside and she closed the door. "Look, I know dad's making you come, but honestly, you really might like it. My band is playing, and I want you to meet them. I also want you to meet someone else..." Arthur tilted his head in a question. "I may or may not have a girlfriend." Morgana gave an awkward smile. Arthur burst out laughing.<br/>
"What? As if I didn't know?"<br/>
"What?! What do you mean," she pouted and crossed her arms.<br/>
"All the smiling at your phone all the time, always spending more time at school after hours. And I always hear you and some girl chatting away on the phone at night. I know that giggle of yours."<br/>
"I do not giggle!"<br/>
"Mmm yeah, you definitely do," he scoffed, "it's like super high pitched like 'ahehheehhe ahhhehehehe.'" She shoved him in the arm,<br/>
"Whatever. Listen, I want you to meet her tonight. So be ready, I'd like to leave at 8." Arthur chuckled as Morgana pushed him out of her room.</p><p>As Arthur finished getting ready he knocked on Morgana's door, as she opened it she saw her brother dressed in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt, holding his deep red letterman jacket. What a jock, always carrying that thing around, as if to show everyone "Hey! Look, I play a glorified game of fetch and probably have permanent brain damage!" She scoffed at him.<br/>
"I'll be ready in five, I'll meet you in the car."<br/>
"Yeah sure," Arthur trotted downstairs, knowing five minutes really meant half an hour, which is why he knocked around 7:30. As he came downstairs, his father sat at the kitchen table, typing away at the computer. Uther looked up and he stood,<br/>
"I'm sorry I yelled Arthur, but I really need to make sure you're keeping Morgana safe." He patted Arthur's shoulder as he returned to his place and continued to work. Arthur nodded and went to sit on the couch. He opened his phone and pulled up his messages.<br/>
Gwaine: Hey princess, you coming to the party tonight or are you too busy being a loser?<br/>
Arthur: Yeah, dad's making me come to "protect" Morgana.<br/>
Gwaine: As if she needs protection ha. You better stick around, it's gonna be great.<br/>
Arthur: Yeah whatever. Are the guys coming?<br/>
Gwaine: Yepppp. I'm swinging around Percy's in ten to go pick him up.<br/>
Arthur: K. I'll see you there, Morgana's almost done getting ready. </p><p>Morgana zipped up her bag and picked up her shoes. Her hair fell in dark curls around her shoulders and her black jeans were littered with holes and tears. In her bag she had the makeup which she would apply after she left, free of Uther's view. Arthur heard her footsteps coming down the stairs and got up, grabbing his keys and wallet. As she rounded the corner, he opened the front door and yelled a quick bye to his dad before walking out onto the driveway. Morgana was close behind him as he unlocked his 1969 Dodge Charger. Morgana hopped in the passenger seat. As Arthur started the car and backed out of the driveway, Morgana snatched the aux cord plugging in her iPod. As they drove she started playing Mr. Brightside. She opened up her bag and flipped down the mirror in the car. She started to apply a deep red lipstick and flipped down her septum piercing. She had gotten it just a few months ago, hiding it from their father since then. As Arthur drove, Morgana applied black liquid eyeliner, smudging it so it looked almost as if she'd been crying. Then she pulled out multitudes of bracelets. One was labeled MCR. Another was a rainbow, obviously a pride bracelet. Most of them were full of beads, some were just plain black. She had about 4 on her left wrist, and six on her right. They arrived at the house around 8:30. It was Morgana's friend, Morgause's. Morgana stepped out of the car. She slung off her sweater, revealing a cropped tank. She picked up her ipod and her phone and slipped them into her pocket. She shut the door and Arthur locked the car. He looked at his sister, an eyebrow raised.<br/>
"What? Surprised I'm not always daddy's little girl?" She laughed and waltzed towards the house. Arthur followed her in. The house was quiet, the party wouldn't start for another hour. Morgana had come to help set up. Morgause had quite a big house. Though it was only one story, the living room and kitchen shared an open floor plan which gave a lot of space to the place. The backyard was huge, including an in-ground pool and an above-ground hot tub. The pool was covered, as it was just becoming spring and too cold to use it, but she figured people would still use the hot tub and left it ready to use. Morgause sent Arthur with 50$ to go to Domino's and get a ton of Pizza. As he left Morgause and Morgana alone, the two started setting up the "stage" for the band to play. In reality, it was just a couple of mic stands and a slightly raised platform. The band would be here soon to start setting up their instruments. They set out a few liter bottles of soda and some bags of chips. They also set out numerous paper plates, cups, and napkins. Morgause knew the house would be dirty afterwards, but still set out garbage bags everywhere, hoping people would toss their plates and things when they were done instead of just leaving them anywhere and everywhere.<br/>
Soon they heard the door opening and turned to see Merlin and Will walking in, Merlin carrying his guitar and Will lugging in the snare. Morgause and Morgana ran out to the car to help them carry in the drumset. After the drums were set up, Morgause grabbed her bass and Morgana her own guitar. Morgana looked over Melin. His black hair was ruffled and messy on top of his head. He wore similar eyeliner and his new nose stud sat nicely on his face. He wore his own torn black jeans and his black tank-top featured a Nirvana logo. Will behind him wore some very tight fitting leather pants and a white tank. Morguase wore a ragged black skirt with fishnets underneath. She also wore a crop-top and black lipstick. They started to plug into the amps and practice a bit before the party. Arthur finally arrived back with the pizzas. He plopped them down on the table and stood to watch the band rehearse. As they finished up, Morgana slung off her guitar and gestured Arthur over.<br/>
"Alright, so, this is Will and Merlin." She gestured to them. Will nodded his head as he sped over to the table to start scarfing down a piece of pepperoni pizza. Merlin laughed at him and held out a hand to Arthur. Arthur scanned up his body and swallowed. He had never seen a more attractive man in his life. Merlin laughed and pushed his hand forward a bit more, "It’s okay, I don't bite."<br/>
Merlin smiled. Arthur awkwardly shook it. Morgana chuckled at them. Outside they heard a few cars pull up. People were here. Morgause turned down the lights and started turning on her party playlist. They wouldn't start playing for another hour. People filed in and soon there were at least 50 kids in the house and backyard.  A small group had taken over the hottub and a large array of alcohol had been dumped on the snack table. Morgana approached him and handed him a drink. He took a sip and gagged,<br/>
“What is this?!”<br/>
“Kombucha.” She shrugged and sipped her own.<br/>
“How can you like this stuff? It’s disgusting.”<br/>
“Well I think it's good.” She punched his arm and beckoned him to follow her. They approached a small group of people including Gwaine and Percival. As they got closer Arthur recognized the young black man in the circle. Elyan. He had recently joined the football team but they hadn’t talked much. He wore a leather jacket and some loose jeans. Next to him was a girl, who he assumed to be his sister. Morgana put her hand on Gwaine’s shoulder making room for them in the small circle.<br/>
“Gwen, this is my brother Arthur. Arthur, my girlfriend Gwen.” Arthur held a hand out to her. Her clothing almost completely opposed Morgana’s. She wore a floral skirt and a pink shawl. Her hair was tied back and topped with a flower crown. She was bare faced and basically exuded sunshine.<br/>
“It’s nice to meet you,” Gwen said. “Morgana’s told me so much about you.”<br/>
“All bad things I’m guessing,” he chuckled. Morgana snickered and moved next to Gwen.<br/>
“Anyway, I’m glad you’re here so you two can meet. Just, do not tell dad or I will cut off your fingers.” Arthur swallowed and nodded. As much as he loved Morgana, he did not doubt she would end him if he gave her a motive to.<br/>
“So princess, enjoying the party?” Gwaine teased.<br/>
“Actually yes. Oddly enough,” Gwaine snorted and pulled Percy’s arm to sling it around himself. “Got some pretty good eye candy here tonight,” he commented. “Not as hot as you though” he winked at his boyfriend moving his hand to give him a quick squeeze on the bum. Percy squeaked.<br/>
“Gwaine!” Gwaine laughed and Arthur shook his head.<br/>
“So, Elyan,” Arthur said turning towards the man, “How are you liking the football team so far?”<br/>
“It's nice. Although I’m not super keen on Aggravain.” They all nodded.<br/>
“God that guy can really suck up a mood,” Percy added. “I can't believe they let him stay on the team after he bullied Mordred so much he changed schools.”<br/>
“I miss Modred,” Gwaine said, frowning. “God Aggravain’s an asshole. Not to mention like he acts super rapey sometimes.”<br/>
“I definitely wouldn’t trust him with my drink” Morgana agreed. The conversation was interrupted as Morgause stepped in between Percy and Morgana,<br/>
“Hey, Morg’s we’re gonna play soon.” She nodded and gave Gwen a peck on the cheek. As Morgana slipped out of the group, Arthur turned towards the stage as the band started picking up their instruments. Morgause stood on the far left, a dark blue Bass in her hands. Morgana stood front in center, the lead singer and second guitarist. Her guitar was bright red. She’d painted flames down the sides a couple weeks ago. Behind her, slightly to the left, Will sat at the drumset, twirling his sticks in his hands. Finally, on the right was Merlin. His guitar was pure glistening black. It matched his messy painted nails. There was a mic in front of Morgana and Merlin. Morgana stepped forward.<br/>
“What’s up Fuckers!” She yelled into the mic. The crowd yelled back at her. “Alright let’s get started. Here’s our original song called, “Girls.” She turned to Morgause. Morgause started off with a bass line and soon Will and the guitarists joined in. They started nodding their heads as Morgana began to sing. The song ended with a heavy guitar strum and the crowd cheered. “This next one is a cover of “Teenagers” by My Chemical Romance. Merlin, take it away!” Arthur’s interest peaked as Merlin started singing. </p><p>They're gonna clean up your looks<br/>
With all the lies in the books<br/>
To make a citizen out of you<br/>
Because they sleep with a gun<br/>
And keep an eye on you, son<br/>
So they can watch all the things you do</p><p>Because the drugs never work<br/>
They're gonna give you a smirk<br/>
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean<br/>
They're gonna rip up your heads<br/>
Your aspirations to shreds<br/>
Another cog in the murder machine</p><p>They said, "All teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me"<br/>
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br/>
So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose<br/>
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me</p><p>Merlin momentarily met with Arthur’s as he shot him a smile.</p><p>The boys and girls in the clique<br/>
The awful names that they stick<br/>
You're never gonna fit in much, kid<br/>
But if you're troubled and hurt<br/>
What you got under your shirt<br/>
Will make them pay for the things that they did</p><p>Merlin pulled up his shirt as he sang the previous lines and the crowd cheered. Suddenly Arthur was feeling very hot. </p><p>They said, "All teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me"<br/>
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br/>
So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose<br/>
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me</p><p>Oh, yeah! Morgana shared her mic with Morgause as they screamed in it. </p><p>They said, "All teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me"<br/>
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br/>
So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose<br/>
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me</p><p>All together now!</p><p>"Teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me"<br/>
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br/>
So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose<br/>
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<br/>
"Teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me"<br/>
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br/>
So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose<br/>
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me</p><p>The crowd cheered. They sang a few more songs before thanking the house and getting off stage. Morgana walked towards Arthur,<br/>
“So, did you like it?”<br/>
Arthur’s eyes followed Merlin as he went to get a drink, spilling water all over himself in the process. “Yeah, definitely.” He swallowed. Morgana followed his line of sight.<br/>
“Interested in Merlin huh? Well I happen to know he’s into blond’s.” Arthur's face went red as Morgana went over to Merlin.<br/>
“Hey Merl’s, you should go talk to my brother. He really liked your cover.”<br/>
“Really?” He said raising his eyebrows and glancing at Arthur, “He uh, doesn’t seem the type to like MCR. “<br/>
“Well you might be surprised.” She smirked as she pushed him in Arthur’s direction. She then went over to join Gwen. Merlin shot her a weird look before walking towards the blond boy. He was quite attractive and definitely Merlin’s type. Strong jaw, blond hair, very muscular.<br/>
“Hey.”<br/>
“M-Merlin, hey.”<br/>
“Heard you liked my song,” Merlin teased.<br/>
Arthur choked on his drink a little, “yeah, yeah it uh it was good.”<br/>
“So, you like MCR?”<br/>
“Who?”<br/>
“My Chemical Romance.”<br/>
“Oh uh no actually,” Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, “Well I mean not that I don't like them I just have never really listened to them before. Your performance was- it was really good though.”<br/>
“I’d hope so,” Merlin downed the rest of his beer, “Who would have thought, the quarterback is our lead singer's brother.”<br/>
“What’s wrong with quarterbacks?” Arthur scoffed, feigning offense.<br/>
“Oh nothing, just that they’re pratty, brainless, oafs, think their dicks, usually assholes-”<br/>
“Merlin?!”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Shut up!” They laughed and Arthur couldn’t help but notice the way the corners of Merlin’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. His laugh was wildly contagious and if he believed in love at first site this would have been it.<br/>
“Whatever clotpole.”<br/>
“That’s not a word.”<br/>
“Yes it is, I just used it,” he smirked before tussling Arthur’s hair and running off to grab another drink.<br/>
The rest of the party went along fine but Arthur didn’t get much opportunity to talk to Merlin more. As he drove Morgana home and she started taking off the makeup Uther would definitely yell at her for if he saw he asked for Merlin’s number. She laughed at him and texted it to him. He was crushing hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. School Sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck off,” Merlin laughed pushing Will of the bench. “If anyone’s the hottest in the band it’s Morgana.”</p><p>“I dunno Merl’s, you know people like drummers.” Will laughed getting up and dusting off his jeans. “I mean, did you see how Sophia was looking at me last night?”</p><p>“You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“Im serious, it was like she was undressing me with her eyes.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Merlin shook his head. The warning bell rang, lunch would be over soon. Merlin and Will crossed the courtyard towards their english class. </p><p>“Either way, you were getting some looks too man. Morgana’s brother? Did you see him? He was basically drooling.” Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes pushing Will into their classroom. It was hard to believe Morgana was related to the jock. Her slender tall form contrasted strongly with Arthur’s broad shoulder. Not to mention their coloration was completely different, Morgana with green eyes and pitch black hair while her brother possessed blue eyes and golden blond hair. You could tell, though, when you saw them together. The constant teasing, the snarky remarks, just the way they stood. It was a classic brother-sister dynamic. </p><p>Merlin was thrown out of his thoughts when Proff. Gaius started speaking,<br/>“Good morning students. Arthur here has been moved to our AP lit class so he will be joining us for the rest of the semester.” Merlin looked up, there was the boy himself. Donning his usual varsity jacket, he walked towards the seat Gaius had gestured him to, which just happened to be behind Merlin’s. As Arthur sat down, Merlin felt his blackberry buzz. Sneaking a look he saw a message from Will,</p><p>Will: Dude he transferred classes to be with you omg </p><p>Merling: No he didn’t im sure theres some other reason</p><p>Will: Yeah what a coincidence the weekend after you met he’s suddenly in our class.</p><p>Merlin started to type but was cut off as he heard Gaius clear his throat. When he looked up Gaius was staring at him with his famous raised eyebrow. Merlin let out a small “sorry” and slipped his phone away. Gauis started to lecture about literary analysis. Merlin felt a kick at the back of his chair, he turned his head and found Arthur leaning towards him,</p><p>“Hey, Merlin, do you have a pencil?” Merlin laughed and shook his head. He quickly handed him a pencil and turned back around to start taking notes. Merlin was tired. He’d been up all night finishing his paper for some scholarship opportunities. He was hoping to attend Arizona State. He wondered if Will’s words had any truth to them. There’s no way Arthur would switch classes just to see him right? Merlin shook his head, he needed to focus, the AP test was in just a couple months. But the thought of the blond behind him never completely left his mind. </p><p>As the day progressed, Arthur continued to worm his way into Merlin’s thoughts. In his Calculus class, in Yoga, in Physics, even during lunch while Will and Morgouse argued about the best way to dye your hair. As he progressed through the day Merlin was given more and more homework. Each class as boring as the last. Merlin didn’t have many friends and through the day his first period and lunch were really the only times he was able to chat with his friends. </p><p>Merlin sighed as he heard the final bell. It was finally time to go home. The day had been long and honestly awful. He was tired and all of his teachers were preparing him for AP tests or big projects. He just wanted to go home and listen to some music. Merlin quickly left the building, making a b-line to his car. But he couldn't help noticing the football team starting practice. He watched Arthur and Gwaine chat. Arthur laughed. His eyes crinkled as his mouth flew open. He was handsome. Really really quite handsome. In fact Merlin could see himself-<br/>No. Stop. Arthur is the quarterback. And Morgana’s brother. Merlin could never be with him. And he was probably straight anyway. Merlin hurried to his car. As he turned on the radio, Merlin peeled out of the parking lot excited to jump into his bed. </p><p>As he arrived home Merlin’s mum, Hunith, was in the kitchen,<br/>“Merlin, honey, would you like a cup of tea?”</p><p>“No thanks mum, love you,” Merlin called, hopping up the stairs. </p><p>“Love you too.” Merlin reached his room and flung open the door quickly jumping into the bed. He climbed over to the end reaching out to press play on his CD player. He leaned back on his bed listening to the Plain White T's. After a few songs Merlin pulled his backpack towards him and pulled out his calculus homework. As he worked on the problems, Merlin felt comfy. Listening to calming music and smelling the sweet tea his mother was drinking downstairs. Merlin’s phone went off. A new number,</p><p>?: Hey, Is this Merlin?</p><p>Merlin: Yes who is this?</p><p>?: It’s Morgana’s brother, Arthur</p><p>Merlin: Oh hi. </p><p>Arthur: Hey I was wondering if we could get together and you could help me prepare for the AP test. I asked Gauis who could help me and he suggested you. </p><p>Merlin: Sure.</p><p>Arthur: Great, Thank you! Could we start Wednesday?</p><p>Merlin: Yeah, sounds great.</p><p>Arthur sighed. He did it. He texted Merlin. Albeit using an academic excuse, but at least he did it. Wednesday. He would see Merlin on Wednesday. Alone! The only downside was that he would actually have to do schoolwork while there. But it was worth it. He’d been thinking about Merlin since the party. His dark hair and lanky frame. There was something about him. Just. Something. Arthur couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>